


outlaws of love

by Twoflly



Category: aotoworld
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 22:41:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18107957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twoflly/pseuds/Twoflly





	outlaws of love

开始只是简单的触碰，嘴唇贴着后颈的痣轻轻滑动，接着嘉德罗斯张开了嘴，用柔软的唇瓣在上面轻吮，温热的吻在后颈连绵落下。格瑞在梦中发出了低低的呻吟，不自觉的抓紧了嘉德罗斯的手臂。  
格瑞发出的声音让嘉德罗斯听的浑身一热，更加用力的搂紧了格瑞的腰，把他箍进怀里，啄吻着他的后颈。嘉德罗斯的呼吸逐渐变得粗重，格瑞的呼吸也慢慢加快了，不安的挣动了两下，忽然哑着嗓音叫了一声，“嘉德罗斯。”

嘉德罗斯猛地惊醒，慌慌张张的松了手，格瑞转过身来，借着幽暗的灯光看向嘉德罗斯的脸。嘉德罗斯的胸口突突直跳，面颊有些泛红，眼睛却理直气壮的回望了过去，丝毫没有偷亲被抓现行的心虚。  
格瑞的视线在他脸上来回扫了一圈，如有实质似得，软绵绵的滚过嘉德罗斯的眼睛、鼻子、嘴巴。最后伸出一只手抚上了嘉德罗斯的下巴，轻柔而宠溺的抚摸着。他的眼神是软的，动作是亲昵的，嘴里讲出的话却带着疏离：  
“你不该这么做。”

嘉德罗斯皱着眉，抓紧了格瑞腰上的衣服，道：“怎么做？”

“不该……纵容自己，靠近我。”格瑞思忖了片刻道。

嘉德罗斯嗤的一声就笑了，一双眼睛在昏暗的房间明亮而清澈，反驳道：“我说格瑞，分明是你——在纵容我靠近你。”

格瑞的眼皮垂下来，避开了嘉德罗斯的视线，表情不置可否。他沉默了片刻，才说：“你和我不一样，我确实不该那么做。”

嘉德罗斯听得差点咬人，他拽住格瑞的领子，把人拉向自己，恶狠狠的说：“你是在后悔吗？后悔接近我，还是后悔喜欢我？”

格瑞听得眼睛眨了眨，嘉德罗斯就像抓住了把柄似得，得意道：“承认吧，格瑞你就是对我动心了。这么长时间，我对你比对我前女友还用心，你要是真对我一点儿感觉都没有，你就不会出现在这里。”

“但这是不对的。”格瑞歪了下头。

他说的话总能轻易挑战嘉德罗斯的怒气底线，嘉德罗斯气得要命，偏还能分神想，他做这个动作真好看。

“你有你的生活，我有我的原则。我干涉了你的生活，是我没能遵守秩序，我不能放任自己一错再错。”格瑞望着他，眉头微颦，眼神轻轻晃动。

嘉德罗斯意识到格瑞说这话是认真的，不是故作姿态也不是推脱应付，他的确这么想。这让嘉德罗斯有些微妙的惊惶，格瑞的眼神太沉重了，好像喜欢上嘉德罗斯是天大的错误，又或者说，掰弯一个直男，让他有了负罪感。  
但事实上，他不过是喜欢上了一个人罢了，而爱本应自由。

“如果我执意如此？”嘉德罗斯盯着格瑞，他们距离本来就近，这会儿鼻尖都要贴在一起  
，“如果我就是要你？”

格瑞怔怔的望着他，许久后，如同叹气一般叫了声他的名字，说道：“嘉德罗斯……人和人相处需要秩序，一旦失去秩序，就容易混乱，会发生不应该的错事。”

嘉德罗斯意识到了格瑞口风松动，原本搭在他发间的手也慢慢移到了耳边，轻捏着他的耳垂，让原本艰涩的话语变得像是一句调情。

嘉德罗斯看着格瑞猛眨眼，舌尖在嘴唇上舔了舔，刚好舔到格瑞正抚摸着他下唇的指尖。格瑞的动作一顿，嘉德罗斯望着他，眼里透着狡黠，凑近了问：

“……发生什么错事？”

格瑞不由自主的屏住了呼吸，，嘉德罗斯便趁住机会又舔了两下，小猫撩拨似得吐着舌头。格瑞的眼神沉了沉，哑着嗓子问：

“……你想知道吗？”

嘉德罗斯从鼻尖里轻哼了声，舌尖还没来得及收回去，眼前就笼下了一片阴影，随后是唇间温软的触感，嘉德罗斯从喉咙里滚出声笑，很快又被堵的没有缝隙。  
格瑞的舌尖一点也不客气，趁着他嘴唇微开，立刻探了进去。嘉德罗斯恩了声，手抚上了格瑞的后背，一边仰着头跟他接吻，一边抚摸着他深凹的脊线。格瑞的嘴很软，舌尖更软，又暖又滑，在他的嘴里流窜着。柔柔的抚过齿间，舔弄着他的上颚。嘉德罗斯自诩是经验之辈，不停的追逐着格瑞的舌尖，缠住那片软糯反复吮吸，榨取甜美的滋味。

他们紧靠在一起，眼睛望着对方，分开一点，又吻回去，唇瓣绵连在一起，舍不得分开，像两只亲昵的小动物。嘉德罗斯吻的头脑发热，口鼻间浸满了温热的吐息和低喘，他的手在格瑞柔软的发间穿梭，指尖缠绕着发丝打转。这时不远处传来翻身的动静，嘉德罗斯吓了一跳，差点咬到格瑞的舌头。

格瑞倒是相当淡定的从嘉德罗斯身上撑起来，打量了四周一眼，没看到什么异常。随手拿起身上的外套盖在两人头上，在人造的黑暗里俯身蹭了蹭嘉德罗斯的脸颊，嘉德罗斯顺势搂住他的脖子，再次偏过头去吻他。

视线的受阻，让其他感官被无限放大。嘉德罗斯含着格瑞的下唇轻吮，两个人的鼻尖亲昵的蹭来蹭去，换着角度侵入对方口中。嘉德罗斯的手不知不觉伸进了格瑞的衣服里，贴着温热的皮肉上下摸索，格瑞的腿也挤进了嘉德罗斯的两腿之间，轻轻的顶蹭着。

亲了没一会儿，嘉德罗斯温热的嘴唇移到了格瑞的耳畔，舔着他的耳廓，哑声说：

“大事不妙，跟我回家吧。”

格瑞从亲昵中回过神来，茫然的睁大了眼，问：“怎么了？”  
嘉德罗斯的舌尖在他的耳蜗里一扫而过，带着短促的气音回道：“硬了。”

如此言简意赅的回答令格瑞没有丝毫迟疑就从嘉德罗斯身上翻了下来，起身时目光若有所思的瞥过嘉德罗斯两腿之间，好像确实鼓起一块，撑得牛仔裤都绷紧了。  
嘉德罗斯飞快的穿上外套，拉起格瑞就往出走。他家离这儿不远，不过十分钟的路程。两个人心里烧着火，步伐飞快。眼看着要进小区了，格瑞说了句等等，转身进了旁边的便利店，嘉德罗斯隔着玻璃门看见他从收银台的货架上取下一个盒子，脸上顿时有点烧。格瑞很快就出来了，嘉德罗斯揶揄的扫了他两眼，也没多说什么，只是加紧脚步往家走。

穿过昏暗的楼道，嘉德罗斯还在开门，格瑞就从后面抱了上来，两手环住他的腰，嘴唇贴着他的后颈滑动，就跟报复嘉德罗斯之前在KTV的骚扰似得。嘉德罗斯后颈向来敏感，被吻的一阵阵腰软，手都快拿不稳钥匙了。好容易把门打开，格瑞也把他裤链的门打开了。  
带着些微凉意的手伸进了内裤里，嘉德罗斯被冰的啊了一声，很快又被摸的浑身兴奋。他回过身，揽着格瑞进屋。甩上门后，把人压在门板上，一边扬头吻格瑞的嘴唇，一边拿下体在人手上顶蹭。

格瑞在嘉德罗斯嘴上啃了一会儿，转而去咬他的耳朵和脖颈，嘉德罗斯痒的直躲，下面却被人握着动弹不得，顿时觉得有些憋屈，推着格瑞的肩膀说，到床上去。

格瑞叼着他的耳垂，腻腻乎乎的回了句，不认得。

嘉德罗斯的手顺着格瑞温热的胸膛摸到后颈捏了捏，说，我带你去啊。

嘉德罗斯就这么边亲边退，带着格瑞往卧室走。他们进屋时都没来得及开灯，只能摸着黑走，磕磕碰碰，一路撞到了不少东西，终于气喘吁吁的摔上了床。

嘉德罗斯还是头一次这么费劲的回屋，躺在床上就忍不住想笑，格瑞的头发在他颈间蹭来蹭去也痒到不行。他这一笑，可是把格瑞弄愣了，呆呆的撑起身看他。格瑞的头发刚才被嘉德罗斯拽散了，柔软的银发垂下来，配着微微泛红的脸颊，真是好看到不行。  
嘉德罗斯忍不住撑起上身去吻他，格瑞立刻回吻过来，手扶着嘉德罗斯的后颈，又慢慢把他压回了床铺上。嘉德罗斯的呼吸乱成一团，格瑞也没好到哪去，温湿的喘息不断喷洒在他的面颊和耳畔。

“你准备好了吗？”接吻间隙，格瑞突然发问。

嘉德罗斯听了这话浑身一紧，做好什么准备？他头一次跟男人搞哪里要知道做什么准备。  
视频资料倒是查了不少，终归是没实践过，格瑞这一问，弄得他怪紧张的。  
可难道他说没准备好，格瑞现在就能停了吗？嘉德罗斯抬头看向格瑞深邃的双眼，眉头微颦，唇角紧绷。  
别说，他要是讲没准备好，格瑞还真有可能就停了。  
不过问题已经不是他格瑞能不能停了，嘉德罗斯自己都停不下来。精虫上脑了，哪还管的了那么多，只能匆匆的点了几下头。

下一秒格瑞的嘴唇再次附了上来，比前几次还要温热的吮吻，手下却十分利索的脱掉了他的裤子。光裸的双腿接触到绵软的床铺，嘉德罗斯的心跳猛地加快，还不待他并拢膝盖，格瑞已经挤进了他两腿之间，大腿内侧贴着牛仔裤粗糙的布料轻轻颤动。嘉德罗斯感觉自己的卫衣被掀了上去，格瑞顺着他的脖颈往下亲吻，一只手揉着他的胸口，一只手顺着他分开的大腿来回滑动。

没多久脖颈温热的触感转移到了胸前，嘉德罗斯第一次被人舔胸，激动的整个人都往前挺了下。男性的胸口其实不算敏感，但也架不住这么又舔又吸，浅色的乳尖没一会儿就被咬的通红，抖抖擞擞的凸起来。嘉德罗斯实在受不住这套，只能推着格瑞的脑袋，心情郁躁的想着，你再舔也舔出不来奶，放了哥吧，明天给你买两箱还不行么。

连推了两下之后终于奏效了，格瑞放开了他被吮的通红的乳尖，顺着腹部一路往下，嘉德罗斯没舒坦了几秒，两条腿又被架了起来。格瑞握着他的腿根，把两条腿推上去。这样完全敞开隐私部位的姿势，让嘉德罗斯十分不适应，他嘀咕了几句，腿贴着格瑞温热的手掌顶了几下，想放回去。然而，不待他又进一步的动作，湿热的触感就包住了他的下体，嘉德罗斯倒吸了一口气，敏感的柱头被含进了一个温暖柔软的地方。嘉德罗斯低哼了两声，忍不住夹紧双腿，挺了挺腰，想起自己查资料时说，男同做爱的时候百分之九十都会口这事，原来是真的。

下体被包在温暖的口腔里，还有湿热的舌尖绕着柱身来来回回的舔弄，让嘉德罗斯头脑发热，他的腰肢止不住的轻微打颤，全身的感知都被集中在了两腿之间。他能感觉到格瑞薄软好看的嘴唇是如何在他的性器上滑动，就连下面两个小球也被好好的含进嘴里吮吸，又被柔软的舌尖舔到发红。

再一次，格瑞的舌尖从下往上舔过挺立的性器，温热的湿水贴着滚烫而敏感的阴茎，碾过鼓动的青筋，在柱头上顶了两下。嘉德罗斯忍无可忍的呜咽了一声。格瑞直起身来，用暖过来的手掌代替嘴唇，握住嘉德罗斯的下体稍稍用力的揉了一把，被轻软的嘴唇伺候惯了，这一把捏下去，刺激的刚刚好。嘉德罗斯啊了一声，性器更加硬挺，顶蹭着格瑞的指缝，兴奋的淌出了几股腺液。

嘉德罗斯闭着眼仰躺在床上，不知道格瑞在鼓捣什么，只听到刺啦一声，似乎是撕开包装带的动静。没一会儿，后面隐秘的地方就欺上了几根湿漉漉的手指，温热的指肚上沾满了不知名液体，绕着紧缩的穴口缓慢打圈。嘉德罗斯惊得本能的往后躲，然而没躲了两下，一根手指就顶了进去。异物感的塞入，让嘉德罗斯一下就不敢动了，僵硬着腿，感受那根手指在他的后面的入口翻搅。这感觉怪异到了极点，即使前面还硬着，嘉德罗斯的兴奋也被削减了大半，被人抚摸身体内部的恐惧爬了上来。

手指被紧热的肠道牢牢的夹住，格瑞察觉到了嘉德罗斯的紧张，俯身在他脸上亲了两下，嘉德罗斯伸出两只手想要抱他，却扑了个空。正郁闷着，下体再次传来湿热的触感，是格瑞又在给他口，嘉德罗斯琢磨这是不是想要他的命，转头又被舔的轻声哼哼。

有了前面分散注意，后面总算松快了一点。虽然还是能感觉到身下人的僵硬，至少手指能动了，而不是被稚嫩的肠道死命夹住，艰涩难行。

嘉德罗斯的臀部不停的晃动，小幅度的在格瑞嘴里挺动，另一方面也在躲后面越探越深的手指。过了一会儿，格瑞抽回了手指，嘉德罗斯刚要松一口气，两根手指并起插进了他的后穴，嫩褶一下被撑开了不少，微微发红的一圈，裹在入侵者的手指上。嘉德罗斯的心脏突了下，又试着让自己慢慢放松。总归是习惯了些，两根手指倒也没比一根更难受，就是想想接下来要进去的东西，让他有种说不上来的紧张。

格瑞也是头一回，他以前在梦里做过一些，但跟现实一比就捉襟见肘。没有人会告诉他，嘉德罗斯下面那个小口会有多紧。当格瑞脱下了他的裤子，寥寥的月光照在嘉德罗斯双腿之间，那根粉嫩的性器，瑟缩在两瓣臀肉里的密口，还有晶亮色情的腺液，现实场景带来的刺激性，比梦境强烈了太多。

嘉德罗斯受刑一般紧闭着眼，格瑞舔的他很舒服，令他感到别扭的是，后面插进去的两根手指。开始时的确很难受，但是慢慢的随着手指来来回回的插弄，内里好像传来了酸酸麻麻的感觉，痒的他直喘粗气，屁股也想跟着扭。格瑞好像也根据嘉德罗斯的反应发现了这点，加快了手指在穴里插弄的速度，磨着让嘉德罗斯痒的地方，反复顶蹭。嘉德罗斯只能轻轻踢着他的肩膀，说：

“别、别顶了……”

格瑞在嘉德罗斯高翘的阴茎上亲了口，哄道，乖，很快就舒服了。说完，干脆直起了身，专心去开发他后面。

嘉德罗斯的手攥着床单，两腿大敞，格瑞夹在中间，用手指插他的屁股。这一幕其实挺耻的，嘉德罗斯交了那么多女朋友，从没想过自己有一天也会躺在床上，等着被人家进入。更耻的是随着格瑞找到节奏，三根手指在他后面进进出出，他居然开始觉得舒服，尤其是当指尖擦过某一点的时候，他总控制不住用后穴去夹格瑞的手。

嘉德罗斯以前没注意，现在才惊觉格瑞的恶质，因为格瑞总是反复的去触碰那个点，嘉德罗斯受到刺激愈发频繁的收缩穴口，就好像主动要吃进他的手指。穴口又黏又软，第一次被玩，粉里透着红，含着几根手指往里吸，敏感的要命。

格瑞的呼吸变得愈发粗重，他抽出手指，湿漉漉的润滑剂从被插开的小穴里流出来一点。嘉德罗斯晃着腿，低哼了声，躺在床上装死，他脸红、脖子也红，一只手臂搭在眼睛上，拒绝接受现实。

格瑞却不肯他做岁月静好的缩头乌龟，拉着他的手按在自己跨上，哑着嗓音哄劝道：“你摸摸它，嘉德罗斯，摸摸它……”

嘉德罗斯怎么拒绝的了格瑞，从认识之初，嘉德罗斯就被他勾的团团转转。现下手腕叫格瑞拽着，便安安分分的摸了上去。格瑞拉开裤链，嘉德罗斯的手刚好贴上他的内裤，掌下是滚烫的，坚硬的一根，尺寸可观，被绵料包裹着不安分的跳动。

嘉德罗斯边摸边觉得腿软，这玩意一会儿要是进去了，他半条命不得没了吗。现状却容不得他深思熟虑，格瑞直起腰，飞快脱了裤子，挺着胯下雄赳赳的一根就往嘉德罗斯腿间挪，嘉德罗斯摸黑里看着，怵的用手拦了一下，反倒被格瑞拉住手，那话儿滚烫的贴上掌心蹭了下，嘉德罗斯指尖收拢，用手正儿八经的感受了一把，觉得自己要凉。

格瑞不知道嘉德罗斯心里这些弯弯绕，直接扳开嘉德罗斯的腿根，炽热的硬物顶上了细嫩的密口，嘉德罗斯抖了抖，安分了。

进入的过程缓慢而不容拒绝，嘉德罗斯侧身抱着枕头，整张脸都埋进去，疼的猛吸气。格瑞  
也没舒服到哪去，嘉德罗斯里面太紧了，夹得人还有点疼。好不容易全塞进去，格瑞俯下身去吻嘉德罗斯的脸颊，蹭了一嘴凉冰冰的泪，嘉德罗斯松开枕头去搂格瑞，眼睛红通通的扫了他一眼，又飞快撇开，假装没事人似得吸了吸鼻子。格瑞心疼坏了，吻着他的额头，低声问：

“很疼吗？”

过了几秒钟，嘉德罗斯才垂着湿漉漉眼睫恩了声。他是真疼，他以前跟人打架都没这么疼过。最脆弱的地方被强硬的顶开，深入的体内，仿佛整个人都要撕裂了。不止是身体上的颤抖，心灵上被入侵的感觉更难以接受。

嘉德罗斯知道自己喜欢格瑞以后其实考虑了不少次睡觉方面的问题，男性习惯用下半身思考的毛病他也有，不可能不想亲密的事。可嘉德罗斯直了十几年，让他突然睡个同性，他其实不太确定自己能不能接受。他是抱了慢慢来的念头的。哪想刚见了面，就在一天之内达成了牵手拥抱接吻各项成就，最后马不停蹄直奔上床而去，所以给人家上的时候，他还真没做好心理建设，后面一被捅，眼眶不自觉就湿了。  
他说到底也才是十几岁的大男孩，遇着事儿了也会慌，何况第一次给人搞，感觉上不亚于女孩的第一次。大敞开腿被进入还特别伤他的自尊，嘉德罗斯一下就没忍住。

格瑞是初恋，对嘉德罗斯真是宠到不行，立马就说不做了，又亲又抱哄了好一阵儿。弄的嘉德罗斯都有点不好意思了，怀疑自己太矫情。手伸下去摸了摸两个人结合的部分，肉嘴紧紧的含着阴茎，褶皱都被撑平了，摸着烫的厉害，但是没破。嘉德罗斯心一横，手抚上格瑞的肩头，尝试着收缩后穴，吻着格瑞耳边的碎发说：  
“你动一动啊……”

这一声就跟扳了开关似得，后半夜床铺的震动基本上就没停过。嘉德罗斯开始还收着声，后来就迷糊了，口里啊啊的叫个不停。扬着头，带着淡淡的鼻音，叫的又软又好听。

格瑞应该属于性爱天才那一卦，找嘉德罗斯的敏感点找的特别准，一顶下去，整个穴嘴都收紧了，咬着他的阴茎止不住的吮。格瑞牟准这一个点，发了狠的往进顶，嘉德罗斯第一次被人顶前列腺，直接给操的哭叫出来，两条腿紧紧的攀在格瑞腰上，浑身都爽的发颤，大眼睛被情欲染的通红。

小穴被粗大进进出出肆虐了几回，没用多久就适应了这个尺寸，但还是紧的要命，吸得人只想往里塞。格瑞卡着嘉德罗斯乱扭的腰部，一次次的把硬挺埋进细嫩的穴口，插的那里松软熟红，直往出流水。

嘉德罗斯大张着嘴喘气，时不时发出两声哼哼，后穴里杵着的阴茎太烫了，烫的他整个下半身都是麻的，又粗又硬的东西在洞里进进出出的摩擦，电打一般的快感蹿遍全身，却越蹭越痒。

“恩啊——啊、哈啊……”

嘉德罗斯给顶到了爽处，忍不住叫了声，稚嫩而滚烫的肠壁痉挛一般的绞紧，含着男人的肉棒一阵猛吮。像是要逼着人吐精，喂给这张馋嘴。结果被胯部猛地拍在臀肉上，震得小嘴又松开了点。阴茎拔出时带动里面的肠液、腺液一起涌出，把臀缝淋的湿漉漉，接着又蛮横的插进去，听着穴口翻搅出湿腻的水音。嘉德罗斯哼了声，被拍打的通红腿根都忍不住打颤。他刚刚已经射过一回了，在格瑞的前列腺冲刺下，他坚持了没几分钟。

格瑞抚摸着他的腰胯，温热的手掌贴着他的皮肤上下滑动，像是要着火一样。嘉德罗斯被翻了个身，他一点抵抗力也没有的趴在床铺上。格瑞往他肚子下面塞了块枕头，于是屁股和腿被迫翘了起来，那根火热的东西，沾着腺液在穴口打滑了两圈，重新送了进去。  
嘉德罗斯受不住的啊了声，这个角度不如刚才进的深，但是更刺激。当格瑞完全进入时，他的囊袋就拍打在嘉德罗斯的屁股上，发出臊人的啪声。而格瑞的手也在嘉德罗斯的屁股上抓着，揉捏搓弄，像是在把玩玩具，白软挺翘的臀部被两手揉的泛红发烫。

嘉德罗斯无法抑制的呻吟着，他们已经过了拼速度的阶段，现在是比耐力的加时赛。格瑞把他压在枕头上，用那根东西在他内里缓慢的抽插，照顾到每一个敏感酥软的点。嘉德罗斯一阵儿觉得爽，一阵儿感到正在经受漫长的折磨。格瑞顶的慢，但是深。整根拔出，仅剩一个头部卡在里面，在全部塞回去。嘉德罗斯每一次都在想太深了受不了，饥渴的肠壁却自作主张的往进吞。结果每一次都被顶的浑身哆嗦，粗糙的龟头碾磨嫩软的肠肉，前面好像失禁了一般不住的淌精液，在枕头上晕湿了一片，布料完全给洇透了。

嘉德罗斯第一次被人搞，根本受不住这么长时间的侵犯。身子骨都软了，四肢困乏，脑袋也不清醒。格瑞握着他的胯部，让他整个屁股都提起来，翘在那里给人干。嘉德罗斯跪趴在床上，头也抬不起来，被人顶的前后摇晃，只能恩恩的闷喘。两条湿漉漉的腿根止不住的抖。受到冲撞差点跪不住。除了几声意味不明的呜咽，连句抗议都发不出。

后来格瑞又把他换成了仰躺的姿势，抬起他的两条腿搭在肩上，俯身吻他，滚烫的肉刃往更深处戳，引得内壁不住的收缩颤抖。做爱的过程中，嘉德罗斯的眼角一直都是红的，鼻子抽抽搭搭的吸着气，叫出来的声儿全哑了。粗大的肉棒在那张被操成深红的小嘴里反复磨擦，松了的穴口往外呲溜溜儿的吐着精液，却还是一次次热切的吸纳着侵入的阴茎。  
嘉德罗斯的手攥着枕巾，随着冲撞不断晃动，他脑子里被快感肆虐的迷糊了，本能的张大腿，抬着屁股让格瑞往他穴里送，酸困麻痒的穴道被插得火热，这是嘉德罗斯睡着前最后的记忆。


End file.
